Noche de Póquer
by aguilareal88
Summary: Latin Hetala Pedro hace una reunión en su casa


Noche de Póquer

Pedro preparo las botanas con esmero; cacahuetes, aceitunas, salchichas para cóctel y cubitos de queso, todo colocado en tazones de cerámica blanca sobre una mesa de madera fina de color rojo. Pedro fue al refrigerador y saco dos cajas de refresco de cola, una de soda de naranja, un cartón grande de cerveza oscura, uno de cerveza clara y finalmente una botella de sotol una bebida muy parecida al tequila pero un poco menos fuerte que es tradicional en el norte de México.

Tocaron la puerta y Pedro fue a abrir eran, Manuel, Luciano y Martín; Pedro recibió a cada uno de sus invitados con un saludo de mano y un abrazo como era su costumbre, pasen pasen muchachos esta es su casa siéntense por favor les ofrezco algo tomar, agua, soda, una cerveza; aquí hay botanas para comer dijo señalando los tazones, de pronto tocaron a la puerta de nuevo; era Efraín el vecino de Pedro hola vecino dijo Pedro hola contesto Efraín y paso derecho a mesa para saludar a los demás. cuando iba a cerrar la puerta aparecieron Vicente y Gregorio en el umbral, mi hermano como estas dijo el cubano bien dijo Pedro con una sonrisa oye no te molesta que haya traído a Gregorio conmigo no para nada dijo Pedro entre más seamos para el poker es mejor, además los caribeños siempre lo hacían reír mucho con sus ocurrencias y después de otra ronda de saludos por fin se sentaron todos a la mesa.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa para repartir las cartas Martín le dijo a Pedro gracias por invitarnos a tu casa, pero cual es el verdadero motivo porque tu casi nunca convives con nosotros; esa ultima frase fue pronunciada con un dejo de reproche. Pedro que nunca se había llevado muy bien con el argentino por considerarlo un poco fanfarrón estuvo a punto de perder el control y golpear al rubio pero en el fondo sabia que Martín tenia la razón él se había alejado de sus vecinos que al mismo tiempo eran como familia. Pedro contesto al fin un lo sé lo

sé lleno de culpabilidad me preocupo tanto por lo que hace o deja de hacer el gringo que me olvidó de convivir con ustedes y de que ustedes tienen más cosas en común conmigo que él; debo de tratarlos mejor especialmente a los muchachos de Centroamérica dijo volteando a ver a Efraín, porque no puedo pedirle a mi vecino del norte que me respete y luego tratar mal a mis vecinos del sur porque odio la hipocresía. después de todo eso todos se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que Pedro tomo la palabra de nuevo a y no se preocupen compadres no voy a pedirles dinero porque todos estamos igual de quebrados, todos se rieron a carcajadas.

Mira que yo se lo que es tener vecinos molestos le dijo Martín a Pedro señalando a Luciano con la mirada, si sobre todo cuando se la pasan diciendo que son mejores que tu en todo pero lloran cuando les ganas contesto el brasileño con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Martín solo arqueo las cejas para mostrar su enfado.

Al poco rato Manuel se levanto de la mesa y dijo en esta fiesta lo que hace falta es cuando menos una mina, ay caray de oro, de plata, mi hermano dijo Vicente riendo, no che dijo Martín lo que mi amigo quiere y creo que todos necesitamos son chicas todos asintieron con la cabeza. Los siete muchachos tuvieron la misma idea a la vez, pero fue Gregorio quien la dijo primero hay llamarles María y a Catalina para ver si quieren venir.

Llamales tu que eres el dueño de la casa le dijo Efraín a Pedro, tienes razón compa pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, no tengo su numero de teléfono; yo si dijo Manuel, después de todo María y Catalina son las hermanas de mi mejor amigo en entonces pasarme los números por favor dijo el mexicano con cortesía mezclada con una gran impaciencia que el chileno no dejo de notar ¿porque tan nervioso Pedro? dijo Manuel pues porque esta enamorado de Catalina desde la primera vez la vio en una reunión familiar que tuvimos cuando todavía eramos colonias dijo Efraín antes de que el mexicano pudiera abrir la boca para contestar; todos menos el mexicano se rieron. A pero ex-cuñadito tan comunicativo tengo dijo Pedro volteando ver al chapín con una mirada asesina, ¿como que tu ex-cuñado? pegunto martín lleno de curiosidad, así es contesto Pedro con mucha calma mi hermana estuvo con Efra un tiempo pero por suerte para el no funciono ¿como que por suerte para mí? pregunto el guatemalteco algo airado; porque si su relación hubiera funcionado con lo dominante que es mi hermana tu crees que alguna vez hubieras sido realmente independiente mi amigo !caramba! creo que tenes razón esta vez hermano dijo Efraín sonriendo, claro que si contesto Pedro devolviendole una sonrisa igual de amable. Por cierto ¿en donde esta tu hermana Pedro? pregunto Luciano con su voz melosa esta en casa de Costa Rica contesto el mexicano, lleva semanas tratando de evitar que la tica y Nicaragua se peleen otras vez.

Pero volvamos al punto central dijo Gregorio después de un par de manos de poker, aquí mi amigo el mariachi esta enamorado de Cata y no sabe como decirlo, al igual que Vicente con María dijo el tigre dominicano aflojando de de más lengua gracias a la cerveza y todos se rieron con carcajadas muy estruendosas. Si seras chismoso chico le dijo Vicente a Gregorio, pero en fin es cierto a mi me gusta María y a Pedro le gusta Catalina ¿y cual es el problema? grito el cubano a todo pulmón, no no ninguno dijeron todos al unisono. Todos decidieron finalmente no llamar a las muchachas porque ya estaban muy borrachos, el resto de la noche transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad pero ninguno de los presentes olvidaría jamas las emociones vividas en esa noche de poker.


End file.
